Loud noise in both household and commercial blenders has been an issue. Blenders may be designed for home use or for commercial use, and typically perform a mixing function for a drink or other food. When utilized in businesses, such as restaurants or coffee shops, the blender is often positioned adjacent to a serving or dining area so that the food or drinks may be prepared as ordered. When so placed, the sound emitted by the blender can disturb or distract customers as it processes or mixes a drink.
The motor is a direct source of noise when in operation, and also is an indirect source of noise due to the vibration it creates within the base. The vibrations created by the operating motor cause the base itself, and other components within the base, to vibrate, thereby generating additional noise. Further, noise and vibration from the motor may be translated to other components of the base, such as the shell or enclosure. Vibrations translated from the motor to the base shell cause the shell to act as a sound amplifier.
Furthermore, the cooling air flowing through the blender base can amplify the loud motor sound. Cooling air is typically provided to the motor within the base to prevent overheating. This cooling air may be drawn in through an air inlet and forced out of the base through an air exhaust. The airflow exiting the base of the food processor carries the loud noise created during operation of the blender to the exterior of the base, effectively amplifying the sound.
Various methods have been used to reduce the sound created by a blender. One such method includes providing a sound enclosure around the container of the food processor to contain the noise created by the mixing being performed. This method of noise reduction, however, fails to address the noise created by the blender. Also, previous attempts have been made to provide a baffle within the base to suppress the noise carried by the cooling airflow. These attempts, however, have been ineffective for various reasons, including complexity of the design and difficulty in manufacturing.
Therefore, the need exists for addressing the root issue: reducing blender base noise within the base itself.